Midnight Sky
by HauntingRachel
Summary: The midnight sky. That's what Viper Lestrange loved the most about Hogwarts. Sorry I'm bad at summarys! LorcanxOC / LucyxLysander NOTE: I own Viper so if you want to use her (doubt it but still) then please ask first! PLEASE REVIEW!


Midnight sky. That's what Viper loved the most about Hogwarts, the midnight blue sky that watched over them with the stars shining bright. She had never seen anything bluer, well she had but that was something she liked to keep between herself and her best friend Lucy Weasley. It was weird for everyone else to think they are best friends, because a Lestrange and a Weasley are polar opposites but that didn't stop them, and it never would. She could see Lucy now, sitting by the lake with her boyfriend, Lysander Scamander. They were smiling and joking, leaning against each other to look up at the same sky she was now, the only difference was Viper was alone and they were not. She breathed heavily, her breath making steam clouds in the cool air around her and lay down on the roof, closing her eyes and feeling the cold prick at her already red cheeks. She heard a tile slip and smash on the ground with a clatter, it seems she wasn't truly alone after all.

Viper sat up and turned around sharply, her wand out stretched to whoever it was behind her. She felt it pierce their neck gently. "H-Hey Vi…" She gasped loudly and pulled her wand away from his neck, biting her lip roughly with sudden guilt.

"L-Lorcan! You gave me a heart attack I'm so sorry!" Viper's cheeks went a flushed pink, looking down shyly. Lorcan gave a nervous laugh and ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair, sitting next to her and shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it Vi, no harm done!" He laughed. The thing about Lorcan's laugh it was addictive, no one could get enough of it, especially Viper. He hung his head back with the laughter, grinning widely, Viper laughed along with him. Hers was more of a giggle, a charm like sound that could make anyone blush upon hearing it, even if you didn't know her at all.

"Sorry" She chuckled, finally stopping the hysterical laughter. She gazed down at Lucy and Lysander, hearing them giggle and scream with laughter. Lorcan also looked down on them, feeling happy for his brother. Lysander always had the good looks, the charm and the girls, everyone loved him. He was the favourite twin. Even Viper loved Lysander to a small extent. "They're adorable aren't they?" Lorcan nodded at her statement, still gazing at the couple happily. Lorcan and Viper weren't exactly close, but they would meet and chat. He would tell her things he wouldn't even tell Lysander, which was a big thing in his book. Yes she was a Lestrange but he could trust her with anything and everything, its only flaw was that he didn't know if she felt the same way about him, he maybe even hoped more. Viper nudged him playfully, he hadn't spoken in about five minutes, he was just staring out into space. "Lorcan! Hellooooooooooo" She giggled as he turned to face her, a wide smirk on his lips.

"Yessssss Viiiiiii" He replied in a sing song voice, her name rolling off of his tongue effortlessly. She laughed and nudged him again.

"You haven't spoken in five minutes! I was starting to worry about you." She pouted lightly, obviously teasing him with ease. He touched her pouted lip with his thumb gently.

"Don't pout at me Viper Lestrange" As he said this he subconsciously stroked her lip lightly, making her cheeks go a deep crimson. She shook her head, making him stop and pull his hand away quickly, slightly embarrassed.

"Me pouting" She laughed sarcastically, pretending that she didn't notice what he was doing. Her cheeks remained a deep shade of crimson, staining them for the rest of the night most likely. He laughed and suddenly tackled her gently, tickling her sides and making her shriek with laughter. It was Lucy and Lysander's turn to watch with intent as the two friends laughed and joked with one another, you could hear Viper squealing from a mile away. "No Lorcan! S-Stop it… It tickles!" Viper squealed, trying to prize away his hands from her waist with difficulty. She giggled and he leaned closer to her, pushing her so she was lying down on the roof.

"No way Vi" He cackled and she pushed herself against him, trying to shake him off or push him away but she ended up lying on top of him. He blushed violently as her silk like hair fell to the side of his face, all laughter had stopped and he was still holding her waist gently. She scanned his face, his lips were blood red and parted slightly, his cheeks were pink against this pale white skin and his eyes were like midnight, deep and sparkling. Lucy gazed up at Lysander and smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. Lysander honestly wanted to just march up there and push their heads together, but that would mean leaving Lucy and embarrassing his brother neither of which he wanted to do. Viper suddenly had a confidence boost, leaning forward and brushing her lips against Lorcans in the lightest of touches, cupping his cheek in her hand tenderly. Lorcan smiled under the kiss his heart going at double its normal speed; he ran a hand through her hair and kissed her back so their lips were firmly together. She pressed herself closer to him, deepening the kiss and running a hand down his chest nervously, making him chuckle. He placed his hand on her back and broke the kiss; Viper was gazing at him with some sort of worry hidden deep in her eyes but neither of them moved. He looked in her eyes and saw the clear worry coming to the surface. Her hand moved away from his cheek slowly, it resting on his collarbone. She could feel his muscles flexing underneath her fingers and palm slowly. He frowned lightly, and moved his forehead slightly so that it was leaning against hers. "Oh Viper…" He murmured tenderly making her look down meekly, a blush creeping up to her cheeks yet again. He gave a weak smile and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, hugging her and therefore moving her closer to him. She chuckled and leaned against his muscular chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat, it was faster than it usually should be. He smiled goofily and stroked her hair. There was a loud squeal of joy from below and then a faint 'Shut up' from whoever else was down there; Viper and Lorcan both recognised the voices immediately as Lucy and Lysander's. Viper got up quickly and looked down to see Lucy ducking and diving to try and not be seen while Lysander was standing there with his thumbs up, obviously to Lorcan. Lorcan sat up and started to laugh at his twin who was now running off to inside Hogwarts.

"Lucy and Lysander, the little devils" Viper grinned and looked over to see Lorcan smirking with glee. He nodded and stood up, towering over Viper and held out his hand to her. She smiled brightly and took his hand so he pulled her up so she was millimetres away from him. He smiled fondly and lifted their hands up so they were parallel to them; he intertwined them slowly and tenderly, not looking away from Viper's ocean blue eyes for a second. She looked to the side to see them intertwine; it was like she couldn't control her own hand anymore, like he controlled it's every move. She let their hands fall to her side still intertwined; they were now trying to walks along the roof without falling or slipping on any loose tiles and suchlike.

Lorcan let go of her hand to climb down to the Astronomy Tower, nearly slipping along the way which made Viper gasp in a state of panic and worry. He got down to the tower and helped her climb down, a small strand of near black hair fell across her cheek and eye, he tucked it behind her ear, cupping her cheek as he did. "Thanks Vi" He kissed her nose lightly then apparated. Viper squealed and jumped around, excited and hysterically happy. Lucy's eyes sparkled as she watched her best friend jump around and run her hands through her hair unable to come to terms with what just happened.

"Well done Viper… You got a good one there…" Lucy muttered quietly then walked off, taking Lysander's hand on the way and leaning on his shoulder, perfectly happy with the world.


End file.
